5 Kisses
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: Four times Emily kissed Jayden and one time Jayden kissed Emily. Jemily
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So I'm back with a new story and again I'm trying my hand at a different category. I hope you all enjoy it and even though I know that Emily and Jayden aren't being portrayed as love interests on the show, I can't help but imagine them being quite cute together. And don't worry, I also like the whole Emily and Mike pairing :)**

**Anywaaay, I hope you guys enjoy this. **

* * *

**4 times Emily kissed Jayden and 1 time Jayden kissed Emily**

"You'll never be as good as your sister" Negatron's words echoed in Emily's head as she made her way out to the dojo. Picking up her training sword, Emily walked over to the training dummy. She imagined Negatron's face and began striking the dummy with powerful hits.

"I can make Serena proud!" Emily said as she swung her sword to hit the dummy's chest. She continued to strike the dummy, not once pausing to take a breath.

"You'll never be as good as your sister." The words echoed louder. "You'll never be as good as your sister!"

"I can prove I am supposed to be here! I can prove my worth to this team!" Emily cried as she continued to strike the dummy. The tears that were gathering in her eyes were angrily wiped away.

"You'll never be as good as your sister" All too soon, Negatron's failed attacks on Emily made their way past her barriers. "Airhead, klutz, weak"

"I am not weak!" Emily cried as she gave the dummy one final blow before collapsing on the ground and succumbing to her tears. "I'm sorry Serena. I can't live up to your expectations"

* * *

Jayden was drawn away from his symbol training as he heard noises coming from the dojo. Walking quietly so as not to alarm whoever was out there, Jayden stopped just behind the door and listened. In an instant he was able to pinpoint the person as Emily but hearing the words coming out of her mouth as she attacked the dummy caused Jayden's heart to fall. Walking around the door, he leant on the doorframe and saw Emily quickly wipe her eyes. He watched as Emily cried out that she wasn't weak before giving up and falling to the group and mutter a few more words. Not wanting his team mate to feel this way about herself, Jayden made himself known, knowing that he would do whatever it took to make Emily realise that she wasn't someone the team would ever replace.

* * *

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself" a new voice interrupted. Emily looked up quickly and sighed when she saw Jayden, their fearless leader leaning against the door. Looking away, Emily wiped her tears away.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked. With her back turned towards him, Emily didn't see Jayden walking over to her.

"I could ask you the same question" Jayden said as he sat down beside her.

"I was working off some stress" Emily eventually said, hoping that Jayden wouldn't see through her lie. Unfortunately Jayden looked at her with an expression that told her he didn't believe a word she said.

"I was standing at that door longer than you think Emily. I heard the whole thing"

"Oh" Emily said as she looked down at her sword.

"You are not weak Emily" Jayden said. "And this team wouldn't be the same if you weren't a part of it"

"I'm still not as good as you guys or as good as Serena"

"If there was one thing I've learnt from being a ranger is that you won't do yourself any good by comparing yourself to others"

"But I haven't been training as long as you guys have. I'm not up to your level" Emily said, the distress clearly heard in her voice.

"You don't have to be Emily. It's not about who is the strongest. We each contribute something different and valuable to this team. If one of us was missing, the dynamics of this team would be entirely different and we wouldn't be as strong as we are."

"I guess" Emily said with a sigh.

"Did you forget that you were the only one to withstand Negatron's attacks?"

"I fainted, remember?" Emily stated as she looked at Jayden. Looking into her eyes, Jayden could see the struggles that plagued her and he couldn't help but want to make them disappear himself.

"Yes, only because you were strong enough to withstand his attacks all day. It's only natural that after his defeat, your body would be tired"

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Emily broke the silence.

"So you're not disappointed that you got me instead of Serena?"

"This team wouldn't be what it is without you Emily. You're the spirit of this team."

"Am I being too hard on myself?"

"Everyone is hard on themselves every once in a while" Jayden said as he stood up. He extended a hand out to Emily who took it with a smile and stood up. "You've seen the way I train. There are times where I won't stop until I have what I am training for mastered. If I am unable to complete it when I want to, I can be very hard on myself"

"Thank you Jayden" Emily said softly. "I guess I still get a bit insecure about myself at times and I let it get to me"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. We're all still learning" Jayden said. Emily smiled and nodded before reaching up and gently kissing Jayden on the cheek, completely surprising him.

"What was that for?" he asked, trying to calm his heart down as he was sure that Emily could hear how fast it was beating.

"I've never had a team that believed in me before so thank you" Emily said softly. "You're a good person Jayden" she added as an afterthought.

"We make a pretty good team hey"

"That we do" Emily said with a laugh before the two headed back into the house, ready to tackle any attack that came their way.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter. There are a few more on the way so be on the look out for those :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I'm back with chapter 2 and I really hope you like it :) I've also got quite a few ideas for some more power rangers stories so make sure to keep a look out for them in the future. **

* * *

Things had been going pretty well for Emily after her small breakdown. She worked hard in training and strived to be the best she could be. Ever since Jayden had caught her mid break down and had offered words of comfort to her, something had shifted in their friendship. Emily found herself beginning to develop a small crush on the red ranger and would often think back to that kiss she had bestowed upon Jayden that night. It was the first kiss she had ever given to a boy and hoped that one day Jayden would know how special that was to her. But all she could do now was continue to train, save the world and force those butterflies that erupted in her stomach whenever Jayden smiled at her to the back of her mind.

* * *

Today was Jayden's birthday and the team had organised a special breakfast for him. Antonio had volunteered to cook breakfast, stating that since Jayden had been his best friend since childhood, he wanted to be the one to cook breakfast as his present to Jayden. Emily, Mike and Kevin had all looked at each other with a sigh of relief.

"What did you guys get him?" Kevin asked as he helped set the table.

"I bought him a book about the ancient samurai." Mia said with a smile. "I managed to sneak a look as his collection of books and he doesn't have this one"

"Sweet." Mike said. "I got him something that will help him lighten up just a little bit"

"And what is that exactly?" Emily asked. Mike grinned.

"I got him a yoga book"

"A yoga book?" Kevin asked, not quite believing what he had just heard.

"You know he's not going to like your subtle message that he needs to relax" Mia pointed out. Mike shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sure he'll get a good laugh out of it."

"I can't wait to see Jayden's face" Emily said as she set down some of the food Antonio had prepared.

"And breakfast is ready" Antonio declared as he set down the final plate.

"Wow this looks amazing Antonio" Mia said.

"My best friend deserves the best" Antonio said said.

"I'll go and get Jayden" Kevin said. The others nodded as they got into position.

"So what did you get Jayden?" Mia quietly asked Emily.

"Nothing special" Emily said with a shrug. Mia looked at Emily.

"What is it?"

"I just wrote him a card" Emily said. "I couldn't think of something to buy him"

"Hmmm" Mia said to herself as she thought of what Emily could do for Jayden. Emily watched as her eyes lit up. "I have the perfect idea that will make Jayden squirm"

"Why do I want to make him squirm?" Emily asked as Mia grabbed her wrist and started to lead her away.

"Do you have any red lipstick?" Mia asked, ignoring Emily's question.

"Lipstick?" Emily questioned. "Mia, what's going on?"

Mia smiled as she stopped outside their room.

"I have an idea of a present that you can give Jayden. One that will cause him to turn as red as his ranger suit" Mia said as the girls stepped into their room.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Emily asked warily. "And what does this have to do with lipstick?"

"I was thinking that after Jayden blows out his candles, you could give him a big kiss on the cheek and since you'll be wearing the lipstick, it will leave a lovely kiss mark on his cheek" Mia explained as she looked on her dresser. Emily's eyes widened.

"Are you crazy?" she asked. "I can't do that!" As soon as the words left her mouth, Emily thought back to the night when she had surprised Jayden, and even herself, by giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Why not, you like him right?" Mia commented offhandedly. She looked up and saw Emily's surprised face before her mood visibly dropped.

"I guess I didn't do a very good job of hiding it" Emily commented softly. "So, you were saying something about lipstick?"

Mia smiled sadly at Emily and picked up a tube of red lipstick off of her dresser, going along with Emily's subject change.

"Here. You know you don't have to do this if you feel uncomfortable"

"No, it's all good" Emily said as she took the lipstick. Mia watched as Emily walked over to the dresser and started to apply the lipstick.

* * *

Jayden followed Kevin into the kitchen and stopped in his tracks when he saw the array set out on the table.

"Happy birthday!" everyone screamed.

"You guys didn't have to do all this" Jayden said as Mia and Mike took his arms and brought him to his seat.

"Of course we did" Mia said. "It's your birthday and you deserve to have a special meal" Jayden smiled as he sat down.

"Well thank you. This looks delicious"

"And we can't forget your birthday pancakes!" Antonio said as he placed a pancake stack in front of Jayden with several candles stuck in some ice cream. As the rangers began to sing happy birthday, Jayden couldn't help but notice that Emily wasn't to be seen. Unfortunately his train of thought involving Emily was cut short by Mike giving Jayden a knife and telling him that he had to cut the pancakes.

"Remember, if you touch the bottom you have to kiss a girl" Kevin said with a wink. Jayden laughed and shook his head at his friends antics. He took the knife and slowly sliced through the pancakes. Knowing that the boys were watching him, Jayden purposefully stopped the knife just before it hit the bottom.

"Well that's not fun" Antonio said with a pout. Mike winked at Kevin as he slowly walked behind Jayden.

"Hey!" Jayden said, startled when Mike's hand shot out of nowhere and pressed down on Jayden's hand. Jayden looked at his hand and saw that the knife was now resting on the plate.

"As if you don't want to kiss a girl" he said with a shake of his head. Jayden was about to say something in response when he felt a pair of lips suddenly being pressed against his cheek and a card thrust in front of his face.

"Happy birthday!" Emily's voice rang out. Jayden looked to his right and saw Emily standing there giggling softly and wearing very red lipstick.

"Oh nice work Em" Kevin said as he and the other rangers started laughing.

"What did you do?" Jayden asked, directing his question at Emily once he saw the looks everyone was giving him and all trying to contain their laughter. Giving a look to Emily, he stood up and walked into the hallway where a mirror was situated. Looking at his reflection, Jayden at first was unable to see anything but after looking closely, he noticed a bright red lipstick mark on his cheek.

"Emily!" he shouted, his cheeks starting to go a little red. The only response he heard was laughter coming from the kitchen. Shaking his head, Jayden made his way back to the kitchen and couldn't help but think that this was the second kiss he had received from Emily in a matter of weeks. This alone caused a large grin to make its way onto his face as he stepped back into the kitchen and saw his friends waiting for him.

* * *

**And that's chapter 2 done. Chapter 3 is on it's way soon**


	3. Chapter 3

_Moogers were surrounding the rangers. Their numbers didn't appear to be dwindling, no matter how many they were fighting off. _

"_Why are there so many of them?" Mia asked, swinging her sword around and taking out three of them. _

"_It's like you cut one down and three more appear" Mike said with a grunt, kicking a mooger in its stomach and sending it flying backwards. _

"_Stay focused!" Jayden shouted. Suddenly, out of no where, a Nicklok appeared and swiped his weapon their way. All 6 rangers flew backwards and landed on the ground with a thud. Groaning in pain, Emily looked up to see the Nighlok walking towards her. He grabbed her arm and roughly lifted her up. Emily screamed out in pain. _

"_Hey!" Kevin shouted. _

"_Leave her alone!" Jayden yelled, trying to raise his body off the ground. _

"_Emily!" both Mia and Mike shouted. Emily tried to get herself out of the Nighlok's grasp but his hold on her only tightened. _

"_You will now know what it is like to really feel misery" and with a yell, the Nighlok sent another powerful strike towards the other rangers. Emily screamed out as they were all thrown up in the air and landed on the ground in awkward positions, not moving at all. _

"_No!" Emily shouted, using all her strength to get away and check on her friends. The Nighlok laughed as he released her. Emily ran towards the others and fell down to her knees beside Mia. _

"_Wake up! You guys are going to be alright" Emily said, tears beginning to run down her face._

Gasping in fright, Emily woke up suddenly from her nightmare. Looking over to her left, she noticed that Mia hadn't been disturbed from her sleep and was relieved to see that she was okay. Swinging her legs out of her bed with a sigh, Emily decided to make her way to the kitchen for some water and hopefully a midnight snack. Standing up and wincing when the floorboard creaked, Emily silently made her way to the kitchen. Her mind began racing with thoughts about training, studying symbols, her sister, Jayden, how to defeat Master Xandred, Jayden, how she was going to survive another meal of Mia's and finally Jayden.

"I'm going to drive myself crazy" Emily mumbled to herself as she walked into the kitchen. Grabbing a glass of water and an apple, Emily sat down at the bench and allowed her thoughts to wander a little bit.

Whilst she was improving on her symbol power, she wasn't as good as Mia was, and she wasn't sure if she would ever be. There was no doubt that she was better than when she first started her training at the Shiba house but there was that little voice in the back of her mind that told her she wouldn't be able to reach everyone's level. Something almost always went wrong when she was practicing her symbols and almost every time someone would get hurt.

She knew that her level of training wasn't near the level of Kevin and Mike but she was trying hard. Emily had a suspicion that the others took it easier on her but she didn't want that and asking them to train with her as they do everyone else could cause an awkward conversation.

Words cannot describe how much Emily was missing her sister. Not being able to contact her family and ask how Serena was doing was killing her inside. She wanted to be able to tell Serena about everyone and explain how they were somehow surviving with Mia cooking their meals. How she once got to dress up like a bride to stop Dayu's plan and how she had never had her body feel so sore so many times in such a short about of time.

With Master Xandred getting stronger, the whole situation was becoming a whole lot more real. People really were counting on Emily and her friends to save their world and it put a lot of pressure onto each of them. If they were to fail their mission, it would be their fault and their fault alone. She felt sorry for Jayden though, he was the one that had to complete the sealing symbol to send Master Xandred away for good.

And finally Jayden. When Emily had first come to the Shiba house and had first met Jayden, she had no idea that she would develop a little crush on him and she had no idea that it would start turning into something more. She had already given Jayden, in her mind, two harmless kisses and they continued to plague her mind. Butterflies erupted in her stomach and hopes and dreams began to play out in her mind. Jayden came across as quite a closed off person. He didn't share much about his personal life and there was a hurt and pained look in his eyes ever since the battle with Negatron. She knew that Negatron had accused him of being a liar and keeping a secret from his fellow rangers but

Before she knew it, an hour and a half had passed.

"How did it get so late?" Emily asked herself as she placed her dishes in the sink, washed her hands and started to make her way to her room to try and get some sleep before she had to wake up. Which only happened to be in a few hours. Walking quietly throughout the house, Emily cast a quick glance into the dojo and stopped in her tracks when she noticed a figure sleeping on the stools. Walking towards the figure, Emily felt a smile cross her face when she realised that the figure was Jayden. His training sword was laying across his chest and it made it easy for Emily to tell that he had fallen asleep while taking a break from his training. Moving quietly, Emily slowly grabbed the sword off Jayden and shook her head at him.

"Do you ever stop training?" she asked softly. Unbeknownst to her, Jayden wasn't asleep. He had simply been resting his eyes after a hard training session. Hearing Emily's voice, he had feigned sleep so as not to startle her and because a part of him wanted to know what she would do or what she might even say. He felt her take his sword from his and tried his best to appear to be still asleep.

Emily looked at Jayden a moment before she started to reach her hand out. She paused before her hand touched him and Emily told herself off for what she was about to do but taking a deep breath, she continued to reach her hand out and gently brushed Jayden's hair away from his eyes.

"I'm sorry that you have to be the one with the added pressure of having to master the sealing symbol" Emily whispered as she ran her hand through Jayden's hair once more. Without giving it a second thought, Emily leant down and pressed a kiss to Jayden's forehead. "Just know that we all believe in you and we are going to fight by your side until the end" With a sigh, Emily walked out of the dojo and back into her room.

Once he knew that Emily had left the room, Jayden opened his eyes and slowly sat up. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he thought over what Emily had said. Everyone was counting on him to perform the sealing symbol on Master Xandred to seal him away forever but for some reason that he could not understand, those thoughts were pushed right to the back of his mind as he remembered the feel of Emily's lips upon his forehead.

* * *

**Sorry it's a little short but i've still got 2 left to do and I'm hoping those will be a little longer haha. Stay tuned :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**1 more kiss to go and then this story shall be finished. I hope this chapter is what you guys have been waiting for ;)**

* * *

**Kiss 4**

A weary eyed Emily slowly walked into the kitchen where everyone was already awake and having breakfast.

"Morning sleepy head" Mia said with a smile, which turned into a frown at Emily's appearance. "Though it appears you didn't get much sleep"

The boys all turned to look at Emily after hearing Mia's comment.

"Wow Emily" Mike said.

"What's been keeping you up?" Jayden asked.

"Oh it's nothing" Emily dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"It's not nothing if it keeps you awake at night" Mia said, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm just missing home" Emily said. "That's all"

"If you are sure then" Mia said before pouring herself a glass of juice. The others also went back to their business but Jayden watched Emily. He could tell that something else was bothering her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jayden asked quietly, once Emily had taken a seat. Emily looked at him and forced a smile.

"Yeah I'm fine" she answered.

"You know, I don't believe you" Jayden said with a smile. Emily couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Emily, you are my team mate and also my friend. We all live together and spend a lot of time with one another. I think I would be able to at least tell when someone isn't telling the truth about how they feel"

"It's nothing you need to worry about" Emily finally said.

"Well, if you need someone to talk to, I'm always here" Jayden said, not wanting to force Emily into anything.

"I'll keep that in mind" Emily said, knowing that Jayden was one of the last people she wanted to spill everything to. Mia, who had overheard the conversation, sighed to herself. She wanted to know what was troubling Emily and why she couldn't talk to her friends. It couldn't be simply Jayden occupying her friends thoughts all night? Thinking back to when it was Jayden's birthday and the comment Mia had made about Emily's feelings towards the red ranger, she remembered the almost brokenhearted look on her face. Having a crush on a person could be painful and having a crush on the leader of the team would be even worse. Maybe it was simply Jayden and how it could possibly never come to be that was keeping Emily awake at night.

To Emily's relief, the gap sensor had yet to go off today. The team were all taking the time to master some of their training techniques inside the dojo as an angry storm was raging outside. Both Mia and Jayden kept watch over Emily, both noticing that Emily seemed to almost be a shell of herself.

"Focus Emily!" Kevin said as Emily missed her target again on the training dummy.

"Sorry Kevin, I guess my mind is elsewhere" Emily said with a sigh. She placed her training sword on the ground. "I'm just going to get a drink of water" and with that, she quickly made her way out of the dojo. A sudden clap of thunder caused everyone to jump.

"Wow that storm is intense" Mike commented.

"I can't imagine anyone wanting to venture out into that today" Mia said.

"Unfortunately, if that gap sensor goes off, we will have to venture out into it" Jayden said with a grin.

"Well hopefully those Nighlok decide to lay off for the day" Kevin said. "It would be great to have some time to master some of my symbol power"

"Or we could use this time to just relax for a bit" Mike put in.

"That would be a waste of valuable time" Kevin argued. Jayden saw Mike about to argue back and rather than listening to them bicker, he quickly stepped in.

"Mike is right Kevin. We will be of no use to the city if we are too tired to fight. Relaxing is an important part of being a samurai. I've had to learn my lesson about needing to keep a good balance of work and allowing your body some down time"

"Hmm I guess you are right Jayden" Kevin finally relented.

"So what do we do now?" Mike asked. "We're stuck inside because of that storm"

"We could always play a game" Mia said. "And I can make us some snacks"

"Oh umm I'm not that hungry right now" Kevin quickly said.

"Yeah me either" Mike and Antonio said.

"Oh, that's alright" Mia said. "I can make something later" The boys looked at each other, trying to figure a way out of Mia cooking. Jayden, deciding that everyone didn't need his help, went to find Emily. He didn't have to look very far as he found her sitting in the hallway outside her room.

"Emily, are you alright?"

* * *

After having walked away from the group, Emily took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. She knew that letting her thoughts get the better of her would cause her to become distracted.

"What am I going to do?" Emily asked herself. Letting out a deep sigh, Emily leant against the wall near her room and slide down to the floor. She continued to mumble to herself and became so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't hear anyone approaching her.

"Emily, are you alright?" a voice cut through her thoughts. Looking up in surprise, Emily gave a small smile when she saw Jayden leaning against the wall.

"Jayden, you scared me" Emily said.

"Sorry" Jayden said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question" Jayden replied as he sat down next to her.

"I was…..just taking a moment" Emily said.

"Is everything alright Emily?"

"I'm sure you've got better things to do than listen to my problems" Emily said with sad laugh, hoping that Jayden might hear to silent plea.

"And what sort of friend would I be if I left you to deal with this by yourself?"

"A good friend?" Emily offered with a weak smile. Jayden shook his head.

"You can talk to me Emily"

"I'm sure you can be spending your time doing something useful rather than listening to me" Emily said with a shrug.

"You obviously don't know me very well then" Jayden said with a smile. "Emily I may be your leader but I'm also your friend. You know you can talk to me"

Jayden watched as Emily opened and closed her mouth a few times before closing her eyes and resting her head against the wall.

"I just….I just have all these worries flying about in my mind and I wonder how we are all going to be able to get through it all."

"What sort of worries?" Jayden questioned, knowing he was closer to getting Emily to talk. Emily stood up and began to pace. She didn't really think as she let out everything that had been bothering her.

"I'm worried about my sister back home and how she is feeling. I'm frustrated that my training and my symbol power is not at the level of everyone else which makes me feel like the weak link in the team. Master Xandred is strong so how do we even know if we are going to be able to defeat him. What happens when or if we can't and it's our fault that the world we know is destroyed and stuck in this never ending miserable cycle and to top it off, I'm arguing with my heart and my head about my feelings for you!" Emily finished, and still what she had just revealed had yet to register with her. Jayden stood there with wide eyes. How on earth was Emily able to deal with all of this by herself. As he quickly ran over everything again in his mind, he stopped at the part where she spoke about her feelings for him. He opened his mouth to say something when suddenly Emily gasped. He looked at her, eyes wide with fear and her hands covering her mouth. She had finally registered what had spilled out of her mouth and was mortified that she had told Jayden everything, especially her feelings for him.

"I have to go" Emily said, moving quickly past him. Jayden was quick to react and followed her.

"Emily wait!" he said, reaching out and grabbing hold of her wrist. They were both unaware that they were where Mike, Kevin, Mia and Antonio were all watching them.

"Don't Jayden" Emily pleaded.

"Tell me what you meant about arguing with your head and your heart about your feelings for me" Jayden demanded. Emily looked helpless as she realised Jayden didn't understand exactly what she had said. Without thinking about and acting on impulse, Emily leant up and kissed Jayden. The gasps from the other rangers were not heard as Emily quickly released Jayden and stepped backwards. Jayden didn't say anything but simply stared at Emily.

"And now I have to try and get over you" Emily whispered. "Because I know it can never be" And with that, Emily turned around and ran out of the house into the pouring rain.

* * *

**Wasn't exactly what you were expecting was it haha. The final chapter shall be completed soon :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here it is. The final chapter of this story. I hope you guys like the ending :)**

* * *

**Kiss 5**

"Would someone please explain what just happened here?" Antonio asked as everyone watched Emily run out of the house.

"I'm not entirely sure" Jayden eventually said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Emily just kissed you" Kevin said.

"And she also bolted out not a second later" Mike pointed out.

"What happened Jayden?" Mia asked.

"We were talking and I was asking her how and she was when she suddenly stood up. One second she was talking about how her symbol power needs more work and then the next second she was talking about how she was arguing with her heart about me"

"So she finally told you" Mia said. Jayden looked at her. No one noticed Antonio sneak out of the house.

"You knew?"

"I've known for a while." Mia said softly.

"How long?" Jayden demanded. "How long has she had feelings for me?"

"I found out on your birthday" Mia said with a sigh. "I'm not sure how long before that though"

"Are you alright Jayden?" Mike asked.

"I honestly don't know what to do right now" Jayden said.

"Why is that? Don't you feel the same way about Emily?" Kevin questioned.

"That's just it!" Jayden said. "Growing up, I hardly ever left the house so I've never actually had a crush on a girl. I don't know what to do or explain what I'm feeling"

"Oh Jayden" Mia said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's not that complicated, so don't stress yourself over it"

"Exactly" Kevin put in. "All you have to do is follow your heart"

"That's it?" Jayden asked. "But what if I get it wrong?"

"That's the beauty of this whole thing. It's not worth it if you don't take a risk" Mia said.

"But then why did Emily say she has to get over me? What do I do?"

"I'm afraid that only Emily can answer that for you"

"But you have an idea, don't you?" Jayden directed at Mia. Mia nodded.

"I do have an idea"

"Jayden, go and talk to her!" Mike said. "She's probably freaking out right about now"

"Well what do I say?" Jayden asked as he began to make his way to the door. He made sure to grab an umbrella.

"Just, be honest with her" Mia said.

"Alright, I can do that" Jayden said. "Hopefully she'll want to listen to me"

X

Antonio quietly closed the door as he looked out into the rain. Thankfully Emily had gone far, as he saw her sitting on the stone bench in the far corner of the garden. Slowly making his way over to her, Antonio felt his heart break as he heard Emily's sobs.

"Emily" he said softly, so as not to startle her. Emily spun around and gave a weak smile when she saw who had walked out.

"Oh hey Antonio, what are you doing out here?"

"I came to check on you" Antonio said as he sat down beside her.

"How's Jayden doing?" Emily eventually asked.

"He's a bit confused" Antonio answered.

"I don't blame him" Emily said with a sigh.

"Why did you run out so quickly?" Antonio ventured to ask. He wiped away the rain from his face which didn't help much as more bucketed down.

"I shouldn't have kissed him" Emily said. "It was a stupid thing to do because my heart hurts even more and it's going to be even harder to get over him"

"Why do you need to get over him? What if he feels the same way?"

"Jayden's our leader Antonio" Emily said, unable to stop more tears from coming. "He doesn't need the added stress of a relationship, least of all with me! And I can't see him actually having feelings for me. Everyone looks at me like I'm the baby of the team. What would Jayden see in me anyway?"

Antonio felt his heart go out to Emily. No one, especially Emily, should feel this sort of pain. A sudden crash of thunder caused both of them to jump.

"Do you want to come inside and dry off?" Antonio asked softly. Emily shook her head.

"You go, I'm gonna stay out here a bit. The rain is soothing"

"Ok then, just make sure you don't catch a cold" Antonio said. He stood up, pressed a kiss to Emily's head and turned around to head back inside the house. He faltered in his steps slightly when he saw Jayden standing out on the porch.

"You gonna talk to her?" Antonio asked once he reached the porch, making sure to keep his voice low.

"That's the plan" Jayden said with a nervous laugh.

"There's no need to be nervous" Antonio said.

"Easy for you to say" Jayden replied before he took a deep breath. Opening up the umbrella, he started to make his way over to Emily.

Emily continued to sit in the rain for a few seconds after Antonio had left. She slowly stood up and decided to make her way indoors but as soon as she turned around, a gasp left her lips.

"Jayden?"

"Hi" Jayden replied as an awkward silence settled between the two.

"I'm sorry" both quickly said. Jayden laughed while Emily gave a weak smile.

"Please don't hate me!" Emily suddenly said. She pushed her wet hair, which now lay flat against her head, out of her eyes. Jayden raised in eyebrows in confusion.

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because I kissed you and now I've gone and made things all complicated. So if we can just go back to how everything was before and forget it all?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Em" Jayden said as he walked closer.

"Look I'm sorry I've screwed everything up" Emily said with a sigh. As if sensing her mood, the rain began to fall down harder. Jayden however, was still able to see the tears running down her face.

"You haven't screwed everything up" Jayden said. He walked over to the bench and sat down.

"I don't understand. How have I not just completely wrecked our friendship?" Emily asked as she sat down beside him. She could hear her heart screaming out that she needed to escape but seeing Jayden struggle a little bit made her put her feelings aside.

"I'm not used to living in the same house with two girls and I'm definitely not used to developing feelings and not having any idea on how to act on them"

"Fe..feelings? You don't know how to act on your feelings?" Emily asked, finding herself stumbling over her words. Jayden reached over and took a hold of Emily's hand. He lifted it up to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to her fingers. Emily found herself forgetting how to breath.

"Look Em, I really like you. I was overjoyed that you kissed me but then you ran out saying that you had to get over me."

"I have to Jayden" Emily said sadly. "First off, I couldn't take it if you didn't feel the same way and then even if you did, you're our leader Jayden. I couldn't put that pressure on you"

"How would it be putting pressure on me if I want the same thing?" Jayden asked.

"If Master Xandred clued in on us, he'd know our weakness and would attack us specifically"

"I don't care" Jayden said after a minute. Emily just stared at him.

"Really?" Jayden nodded.

"I've never met anyone like you Emily and I don't want to lose you over being scared of Master Xandred targeting us"

"But what if-" Emily started before Jayden cut her off.

"Don't worry about the what ifs" Jayden said. "I've been trained to not be fearful of what might happen, but to rather take anything head on" He stood up from the bench and held a hand out to Emily. Emily hesitantly grabbed hold and allowed Jayden to pull her up.

"Take a chance with me" Jayden whispered as he pulled Emily into a hug. Emily wrapped her arms around Jayden's waist and rested her head on his chest. Jayden couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he engulfed Emily within his arms. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, both momentarily forgetting about the rain. Looking down at Emily, Jayden pushed some of her hair out of her face as he placed his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up.

"If I kiss you, will you run away?"

"I guess you're going to have to find out" Emily said with a smile. Jayden grinned before leaning down and gently kissing Emily.

X

Inside the house, Mia, Kevin, Mike and Antonio watched the scene with a smile.

"We probably shouldn't be spying on them" Kevin said.

"But it's so cute" Mia said. "Emily's finally happy"

"Hopefully Jayden will ease up a little bit" Mike said with a laugh. Everyone watched as a loud crash of thunder caused Emily and Jayden to jump, look up to the sky and begin to head indoors. Antonio smiled at his best friend as he and Emily came inside. They were linked at the hands and their smiles were contagious. Mia walked forward and handed them the towels she had grabbed earlier.

"Thanks Mia" Emily said, taking the towel and wrapping it around her shoulders. Jayden did the same thing.

"Why don't you two go and get dried off. We're all going to play a board game" Mia said. Emily and Jayden nodded before walking down the hallway.

"I feel like I'm dreaming" Emily said quietly.

"I can assure you that it's no dream" Jayden replied. Emily laughed as she leant up and kissed Jayden.

* * *

**Yay it's done! :D I hope you all enjoyed that as I enjoyed writing it. Keep and eye out for more stories coming. **


End file.
